The Damage Sentinels Cost
by Hookedonlupinswag
Summary: When twins Scarlet Witch (Wanda) and Quicksilver (Pietro) fight Sentinels, Pietro is wounded, Crystal takes him in, and the twins are separated. Wanda is worried sick and just wants to find him, but Pietro doesn't think that much about her. He know that he will be separated from Crystal. How will is turn out? The whole life story of the Maximoffs.
1. Chapter 1

Pietro's POV

It all happened so fast.

So soon after I had been brought back, so soon after I was free from my captivity, I faced a greater threat.

Speeding around, I punched the man in the jaw. "WHERE IS SHE!" I screamed. "WHERE IS WANDA?!" "The-the Scarlet Witch? She's across the way." he rasped quietly, pointing over the small manmade river. I knocked him out, threw him aside, and ran as fast as I could across the shallow river.

"Wanda?" I called, slightly panicked. What if I was too late? "Wanda" I say again, slightly louder. Just as my hopes got down, I see her walking, no running, towards me.

"Pietro! We have to get OUT of here!" she yelled, tugging on my sleeve."

"What is it? I can face whatever it is. We can do this, Wanda, we don't have to run from it." She shook her head.

"They're- they're Sentinels." Sentinels.

"You mean the giant robot dudes who tried to kill us a while ago?

"Yes, Pietro, Sentinels. We have to go."

"Why? We beat them last time."

"Yes, Pietro, but only barely and we only JUST got you back. If you were kidnapped THEN killed by a Sentinel in a matter of two weeks I would go crazy. Now let's go!"

I hesitated. This couldn't be too hard, my sister and I are very powerful mutants. "How many are there?" I asked her.

"Three. Only three that I saw, anyways. There where probably more. Now LET'S GO." she said again, in an attempt to show slight anger towards me. Nope. She and I both knew that in the end, I would just win the argument and we would win the battle, just barely. That's how the twins worked, going against villains like this with nobody else to help them.

"Wanda. Lets just skip all the arguing and fight them. It will be so much easier."She sighed, shook her head, yet agreed.

"You're usually right about this. Okay, we can fight them. Just...be really careful, Pietro." The worry in her voice was like a punch in my gut. She must have been terrified when I was taken captive by Mole Man two weeks ago. If I was in her shoes, if we switched places, I'm sure I would be just as panicked.

I motioned for us to walk forward, towards the Sentinels, and we bravely went to face them.

"Wanda, look out!" I yelled, as a Sentinel swiped an arm towards my twin sister. She rolled out of the way and threw some magic at the arm, breaking off some metal. She made it hover upwards and fling at another robot's face, stunning him.

I zoomed around him and started climbing the top of it, hoping that if I got to the top I could do damage to the head. When I got up to the shoulders, Wanda started screaming something.

"WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She yelled it again, but it still made no sense.

"JUST LET ME GET THIS ONE DOWN THEN YOU CAN TELL ME NOW ISNT A GOOD TIME." I got up to the top of the Sentinel's head and punched it, hard and fast, until it left a hole in the head. I yanked as many wires out as I could, then it started swinging back and forth, falling to the ground.

Falling

Falling

Falling

Dead.

Everything was blurry. Everything hurt. There was nothing at all, no feelings, no pain, just...nothing. I felt nothing at all. If anything, I was dizzy and definitely tired. I inhaled, and exhaled, then repeated. There was nothing. Maybe some memories, but nothing quite memorable. Maybe some pain, but too much to actually hurt. Maybe a heartbeat, but too fast to make out. A blurred shadow walking towards me, bending down over me, saying something that I couldn't hear. Then nothing again.

Light. Sudden pain. I groaned and tried to sit up, but then I blinked and took in the view.

Where was I?

It didn't look like the place where Wanda and I grew up, it didn't look like any place I'd ever been to. This didn't seem right. What had happened?

I heard light footsteps in the distance. Trying to get up, I practically screamed my head off in pain. The footsteps moved faster and a woman was in the room suddenly. She wasn't recognizable, but she seemed to recognize me. As she sat down next to me, she spoke a voice that was almost familiar.

"How are you?" she asked me, and I just looked at her. "I'm sorry, do you not speak English?"

I shook my head, then softly spoke. "No, I speak English. I'm just...really confused right now, what happened? Where am I?"

"Well," she said, "I think that's pretty self-explanatory, considering you we're more than awake while trying to bring the Sentinel down. What where you thinking? Wasn't it obvious that if you were on it, you would get crushed? And, to answer your second question, you're at my home, getting medical attention."

I closed my eyes. So tired. It seemed that after a second I fell asleep. Memories rushed back to me suddenly. Mutants. Sentinels. Fighting. Speed.

Wanda.

My eyes shot back open and I started freaking out. "Did anyone else get hurt? A woman, perhaps,my age, dark hair, wearing all red, had powers?" The woman shook her head.

"Nobody got hurt except for you and the Sentinels. I did, however, see the woman, flying off. She passed me before she took off, muttering something about finding a search party again." Relief fled through me. She was okay. Then I smiled a little.

"Again," I said. "Yeah, she's probably going to kill me. It was my fault, she didn't want to fight the Sentinels, but I convinced her, and we tore them apart. And, as usual, hardly getting away with it." The woman bit her lip.

"Who is this woman you're talking about? A girlfriend or wife or-"

"Sister. My twin sister, Wanda." I replied, and she seemed to feel more relaxed. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering." she replied. "So, I know your sister's name, but not yours. When will I get the pleasure of you introducing yourself?" Oops. Forgot about that.

"I'm Pietro, Pietro Maximoff." I stuck out my hand for her to shake.

"Crystal." she replied. "So...if you don't mind me asking...what, erm, SPECIES are you?"

"Oh, you mean the powers? I'm a mutant. Why, what are you?"

"I'm an inhuman. I just didn't know if you were mutant or alien or inhuman or what. There's so much of that in this world, it's kind of hard to tell the difference. The Sentinels attack more then just mutants now, too." I nodded.

Then, yet again, I fell asleep. Fast, as everything else I do is. Later I will learn more about what happened, where I am, how to get back to my sister. I think I'm fine spending time with this Crystal for now.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Wanda's POV

Where was he?

I had practically sent everyone I can trust looking for him. It's been a week and a half and we have searched everywhere we could think of. I even went to some doorsteps of random people to see if they had seen him. No luck yet, but

I will never give up.

He's my brother, and I love him, and if I don't find him by the end of this week I'm literally going to go insane. I might go to lots of people I DON'T trust for help. Maybe I'm over exaggerating. He's probably somewhere out there looking for me. The problem is, I usually know, so now that I don't I am absolutely terrified.

Some people say things like "Oh there's Scarlet Witch! Where's her friend, Quicksilver?" Or, if they know her as Wanda Maximoff, they might say something like "Where's Pietro, is he okay?" And I don't know.

I told him this was a bad idea. I told him we should have run away from the Sentinels and, quite frankly, we could have. It wouldn't have been THAT big a deal either. It was his choice, but I could have been more insistent that we left them alone. Maybe then he would be here, safe with me.

But he's not. And I can't help but feel that it's all my fault.

Vision walked into my room and sat down next to me. "I'm sure he's fine, Wanda. Don't be afraid, he can take care of himself." I sighed. Once again, the android was right. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I can't help but worry, though. He's my family."

"Hey, how about we ask Professor X to find him on Cerebro? Would that make you feel better? I can't stand to see you so unhappy." I nodded, and we went to Professor X.


	3. Chapter 3

.

Wanda' POV

"Hello Professor," the Vision said, very calmly. "My name is Vision, and my girlfriend here is a mutant. She lost her brother and needs help finding him. Do you think-"

"I can use Cerebro. Yes, Im sure Pietro is fine, Wanda, but I can see where he is." I looked at him confusedly. "I can read minds," he explained. "That's how I'm going to find your brother. Come, let's go find him."

The Professor told us to wait outside of the room where Cerebro was, to stay safe from breaking his concentration. Soon enough he came outside, and wheeled towards us.

"Pietro is safe. He is with the inhuman, Crystal, getting medical attention." My heart fell.

"He's hurt? How bad is it?"

"I'm not positive, but he seems exhausted and weak currently. What were you two fighting?"

"Sentinels," I replied, "he brought one down and was gone all of a sudden. I didn't know WHAT happened, I didn't see him leave and he wasn't anywhere in sight."

"Well, you will find him in Attilan, in the home of Crystal. I wish you best of luck with everything, his healing, your finding him. I also hope Crystal will be kind to you. She doesn't have evil in her, she once worked with the Fantastic Four, but she is powerful. Try not to anger her. I nodded.

"Thank you Professor. You have been very kind and helpful." He smiled a little, then some students of his came to him and he wheeled away with him. Vision and I walked away ourselves; now we knew where to find Pietro.


	4. Chapter 4

Pietro's POV

Crystal woke me up at 9 AM today, with homemade breakfast on a tray for me. She sat down next to me and spoke with me as I ate.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked gently. I smiled.

"A little better. I'm not feeling as sore as I did yesterday, definitely. Mostly tired." She nodded, and took my hand.

"Does your shoulder still hurt?" She touched it, and I winced.

A short while ago, I had told her that my shoulder was killing me, and Crystal had found that a piece of metal had ended up inside one of my worst cuts on my left shoulder. She had someone come and get it out, then stitch it up, but it had been extremely painful since. He was glad that she was so good to him,glad that she had taken him in. Without her, he didn't know if he could have survived.

After I finished breakfast, Crystal told me I should get some more sleep and I obeyed. She kissed my cheek as I closed my eyes, and I smiled. The two of us had a relationship since very recently. We had feelings for each other, and little things like this had become very natural for us. She left me alone to sleep and closed the door to "my bedroom."

Hours later, I woke up to voices speaking in the other room.

"Hello, you must be Crystal. My name is Wanda, and I heard that you are helping my brother get well again. I was hoping to see him, to make sure he is okay-"

"Oh, yes, of course! Come on in. He's asleep right now, but he has been for a while so you can wake him up."

She opened the door to my room and I quickly picked up a book, pretending I was reading it. "Pietro! I thought you were still asleep! Well never mind, your sister is here to visit you." Wanda walked in my room and ran to my bedside.

"Pietro! Are you okay?!" She wrapped her arms around me, avoiding my bandaged shoulder. When she saw it, she was horrified. "Are you okay?" She repeated, and I nodded.

"Yeah. Crystal has been taking good care of me."

"What happened to your shoulder? It's been two weeks and it looks like its bleeding like its new."

"We only recently discovered some metallic debris in my shoulder, Wanda, it's fine, just healing. I'm going to be fine." She nodded, then slapped my good shoulder.

"That's for scaring me to death. Again." She said, then we both laughed. Vision was in the doorway now, and he said hello to me. Then Wanda asked the question.

"So, Crystal, when can Pietro come home with me?" Come home. Leave Crystal. It hurt to think about that. A lot.

"Well, once he feels strong enough to run a mile in seven seconds, as I say. When he can use his powers like that with no hesitation from his injury, he can leave I suppose." She looked at me sadly, knowing I'd have to leave soon.

Wanda nodded, understandingly. "I know what's going on here and it's okay. You want to spend time with each other. Just know that you can be together even when Pietro is off of sick leave." Crystal and I both blushed. That's my sister, all right. Always understanding.


	5. Chapter 5

Crystal's POV

I don't want him to leave. He might be the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not overreacting, I know I'm not.

I'm in love.

Today he was feeling especially tired. I'd given him a lot of medication for his healing to go faster, and he's pretty worn out. And, I'm letting him go for walks with me or Wanda rather than just laying in bed all day. He had just come back from a long walk with his sister, and lay down in bed. Then he winced in pain; his shoulder had still hurt and he had hit it on the back of the bed.

"Why did I HAVE to fight the Sentinels?" he said in such pain it was almost a sob. I held him in my arms, running my fingers through his hair.

"I don't know, Pietro, but it was very brave. And dangerous. You could have died if nobody had found you." He smiled.

"Well, you found me. I was lucky, I guess." Lucky? No. I was the one that was lucky.

"Pietro," I said, "is it selfish that I don't want you to ever leave me?" He shook his head, then kissed my temple.

"We can still be together, like Wanda said."

"I love you." Geez. The truth sounds more crazy out loud then in my head. He's definitely going to think I'm pushing forward in our relationship too fast now.

"I-I love you too, Crystal." He kissed me. On the lips this time. And, for the first time in a while, I felt alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Wanda's POV

Crystal tells me that Pietro is growing strong. That he'll be better soon. That he can finally come home with me.

She had sadness in her voice.

Does she WANT my brother to stay hurt so she can keep nursing him back to health? Does she want him to stay weak and helpless so she can make him breakfast and help him walk around her house? Does she want him to feel so much pain he cries so she can hold him in her arms the way she does?

No. All she wants is him.

But so do I.

My brother has been at her house for over two months now, and he doesn't quite seem to be getting better to his normal self. I'm starting to think she's been poisoning him or something so he has to stay! I know thats a crazy thought, she loves him as much as I do. But he isn't getting better. I can tell.

When he's healthy, he's speaking faster then most people can understand. He's running around, moving things, and changing so fast it seems impossible. He's making toast and complaining that the toaster is taking forever.

But right now, he's laying in bed most of the time. Crystal makes him breakfast and she or I are his only way of transportation. He's so weak that if nobody was around him there was a large possibility that he would pass out or something and nobody would be there to help him back home. The toaster isn't his only thing to complain about.

I'm incredibly worried.

"Crystal," I said, "Why hasn't Pietro come home with me yet? Can't he just rest in his own home from now on?"

"NO." She turned away from me, and as I turned her back around I saw that tears were in her eyes.

"Crystal, you will still be able to see each other! Pietro and I have BOTH discussed this to you."

"I love him, Wanda, more than anything. I can't be separated. I worry about him even when he's on a walk with you because he's not in my sight, in my protection." Tears streamed down her face now, shining on her cheeks. "I want my Pietro to be with me."

"I want my brother back." She looked at me.

"You've had him your whole life! Can't I spend the rest of mine with him?" My hearts skipped a beat.

"You want to-"

"Marry him? Yes. I would propose on ANY day. I just want to be with him longer, before I propose. Maybe he'll even beat me to it, who cares? All I want is to be with him forever."

"Wow," I said, "You-you're serious? Not joking?" She glared at me.

"WHY would I be JOKING about something like this?! I LOVE him!" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, well, you have my blessing for you two to get married. Whenever you propose, that is. And-and I guess you're right. He can stay a while longer, then when you get engaged you can really be together."

"Thank you Wanda." she whispered, and pulled me into a hug.

This was going to be my sister-in-law, I thought. Then I smiled, imagining Pietro and her, both so happy, on their wedding day. That's all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Pietro's POV The day had finally come. My powers were strong again, I could go off on my own. I could even fight thugs if I wanted to. "No Sentinels," Crystal told him. "Unless they're attacking you and you need to defend yourself. You should try to run away, anyway. Don't get into too much trouble. Ever again." She bit her lip, and pulled me into a big hug. "I love you" she said. "I love you too, Crystal. I-I guess I'll see you around." She nodded, and took my hands. We stood there for a while, holding hands, looking at each other, fighting back tears. As she let go of my hands, I walked out the door, dying to turn back, dying to run into her home again, to be with her. But I didn't. And sometimes I regret that. Two months later, Wanda and I were still fighting. We stayed away from Sentinels, after the damage they cost last time. I still saw Crystal, of course, but not NEARLY as much as I wanted to. I was active as ever, the old me. But something had changed in me since the Sentinel fight. Whenever someone from my past sees me for the first time since I got well again, they're more than surprised. Wanda says everyone has been asking her if I was still sort of ill because of my behavior, how "polite" I was all of a sudden. "Nope. Not polite," Wanda would say, "In love." 


	8. Chapter 8

Wanda's POV

It seemed like ages had passed before Pietro and Crystal finally got married.

Her dress was beautiful, and he looked so...fancy. It was funny to imagine their casual selves looking at them like this. When they started saying their vows, I started crying. Oh gosh, that's embarrassing. The Scarlet Witch, crying in public.

As they leaned in to kiss each other, I noticed someone in the bushes. There was also a small red light, pointed straight towards Pietro. It scared me half to death. It was...

Nothing?

I could've sworn I saw somebody. The light wasn't there, either. I was probably imagining things.

The crowd applauded and I realized I had missed Crystal and Pietro's kiss, which would be the thing that stated they were married. I joined in on the clapping, pretending I wasn't up in space during the ceremony.

At the small after party, I talked with all the old family friend that I never see, spoke with the newlyweds, and thought more about the bushes.

I'd heard of a mutant who could change her appearance. Maybe even to blend in with a bunch of trees?

Or it could have been a teleporter, which is actually common in mutants.

Maybe it was a spy with really fast agility.

There were so many possibilities.

"Pietro," I said, "during the ceremony...I saw someone spying on us. I didn't see it for long, but-I thought it could have been something bad, someone working for an enemy. I just thought you should know." He looked at me like I was strange.

"Enemy? We don't exactly HAVE an enemy right now, Wanda. I don't know who could've sent that person. For all we know, it was a kid who didn't know what was going on, and checked it out, then left. Are you SURE it was a spy?" I thought for a moment. There was a small red light. That could likely be only three things:

A red laser light, often used as a cat toy.

A camera, trying to focus.

A sniper rifle.

"Positive," I said, "because I saw a red light up there, and either it was somebody spying on you with a camera or someone trying to kill you." He bit his lip.

"A red light. Hmm. Yeah, it looks like we have a new enemy. Crystal?" His wife came up to him. "I need you to stay safe, okay? Have some sort of defense on you at all times. Wanda and I have a new enemy. I think."

"A new enemy?" she asked, and I explained it to her. "Oh my gosh, that's...wait. How did they know where the wedding was?"

"Somebody who was invited told them, or they've been following you guys. Those are the only things I can think of." Pietro held her close to him. "I don't want you getting hurt. Just...be ready for anything." She nodded, and we all agreed to talk about it later. It was their wedding, they should be enjoying it.

So I let them and kept thinking.

He had invited several past allies, like Steve Rogers and Scott Summers, Tony Stark and Professor X. Vision had been there, of course, being my husband, and Crystal had invited the Fantastic Four, because she had worked with them for a while.

None of these people are bad, though.

It was most likely not within the guests, so that left the possibility that we were being followed.

I examined the trees outside where I saw the spy for clues, and sure enough, I found something.

Johnny Storm's wallet.

No. Johnny wouldn't do that.

Unless he used to be involved with Crystal.

And he had been.

The pieces were falling together, and I panicked a little too much. I used hex powers and set the gazebo on fire. Oops.

Luckily, Bobby was invited and put the fire out with his ice powers.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Johnny did this. He's the enemy!"

"Woah, what happened?"

"His wallet is here, he was spying on Pietro during the wedding. I saw person, but barely, only the shadow, and he or she had something with a red light, pointed at Pietro."

"A camera?" He asked, scratching his head. "Someone was filming their wedding...up in the trees? And you think it was Johnny."

"Or," I said, "it was a sniper rifle. Johnny loved Crystal once, what if he's not over her? He could have easily killed him to be with Crystal during the ceremony! He is my number one suspect." Bobby considered this, but shook his head.

"No. I spoke with the Professor, and he said he sat next to Johnny. It wasn't him."

"Then how do you explain the wallet?"

"Frame job?" Oh. You know what? Bobby was probably right. But why am I trusting him, I think. Remember the time he froze Pietro and I had to have Cyclops unfreeze him? That was dangerous. He could only go so gentle on the laser. My anger spiked again, remembering what Bobby did that day.

'Wanda, relax yourself. Bobby was just a kid, and he did what he had to. Don't hold a grudge. Besides, it wasn't Johnny who was up there, it couldn't have been. He sat right next to me.'

Hello Professor. Now get out of my head.

'This is the only way I can talk to you. Without you setting me on fire. Speaking of which, remember when you did at to Pietro?'

That was an accident.

'Think of it like that with Bobby. Pietro had something wrong with him, and Bobby froze him before anything could happen. Again, don't hold a grudge.'

How do you know about all of this anyway? I hardly speak to you.

'Bobby told me what had happened later that day. And I was there when you set Pietro on fire. That was before you knew I could read minds, of course.'

I always need reminding. I can never remember.

'Yes, that is very true. Now, I think your enemy lies within the Brotherhood.'

The Brotherhood?

'Yes. Because you left them, they might want you back. You and your brother are very powerful.'

But the rifle-

'Or camera. They could be plotting to steal you guys back. Consider it. I have somewhere else to be.'


	9. Chapter 9

Pietro's POV

Almost a year and a half has gone by.

No sign of an enemy.

Just me, Crystal, and Luna.

I can't believe how big she's growing so fast. She's nine months old and looks a lot like Crystal. My little girl. She has never failed to make me smile.

This morning, I was playing with her when the doorbell rang. I got up to get it and saw my sister at the door. She hugged me a little too tight and ran into the house. Worry was all over her face.

"Wanda? What's wrong?" Crystal asked when she saw her.

"They-destroyed-Vision!" she panted, tears streaming down her cheeks. I ran up to her for comforting, but hesitated.

"Who did?"

"The Brotherhood! They got into our home and when I woke up he was completely destroyed on our kitchen floor! I saw Toad and Mystique running out the door but couldn't catch up to them, they were gone already. I need your help, please come with me to avenge him!" Crystal and I had looks of horror on our faces, and I nodded.

"Crystal, please stay here. Watch Luna. I shouldn't be too long, maybe three days."

"Three days?"

"Well, we have to track them down, actually get to them, fight them, and try to fix Vision. It usually takes a week but we've dealt with the Brotherhood, for a while we were in it! This shouldn't be too hard." Wanda looked a little angered, and I assumed it was because of what they did.

"Let's go."

What nobody else, except for Luna, saw, was Wanda's eyes flashing orange quickly, then back to Wanda's hazel color.


	10. Chapter 10

Wanda's POV

I woke up in a cell, cold and dark, on a wooden old bed with a thin blanket over me.

Where was I?

I got off the bed and looked around. When I got up to the bars, I looked to the sides. Nothing really helpful, just a wall and a door. In front of me, there was a glass window and behind that a desk and a chair on either side, filing cabinets all over the walls of that room.

Wait. This was a little familiar.

When Pietro and I were young, we had been saved by Magneto and brought to that room. We were experimented on and mistreated in the rooms around me. Magneto might have saved us from the natural disaster of our home, but he was a cruel man.

"You will no longer have the names Pietro and Wanda," I remembered him saying. "You have until tomorrow to come up with aliases, which will be the only things you will be addressed by, and the only things you will call yourself."

I shuddered, remembering how we couldn't come up with them and got electrocuted.

Wait. I was here. The Brotherhood has me captive.

Where is Pietro?

And, a few minutes later, Mystique came in the room with Pietro handcuffed, and pushed him into my cell. I went over to him, asking what happened.

"She tricked me. She made herself look like you and said Vision had been destroyed. She made me come with her to avenge him, destroy the Brotherhood, but instead revealed she was Mystique and brought me here."

"Do you recognize this place, Pietro?" He looked around a little, then noticed the room in front of us. He froze, staring at it, with true horror in his eyes.

"This is where-"

"Yes, it is. Magneto found us."

"That's right I did." He walked into the room, his hand on the cell bar, and smiled.

"If you promise to stay here, I will let you out of the cell." We stayed frozen, glaring at him.

"What do you want," Pietro finally said.

"To talk about you past. I think that I discovered who your parents really are."

"What-what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I was once married to a woman named Magda. She was dying after our twin children were born, and I isolated her to keep her alive. Then I have the twins to a gypsy family and left." My heart skipped a beat.

No. That's impossible.

"Are you saying-"

"I think that you're my children."

"No." Pietro said. "NO! I know my parents, they died in that natural disaster. They are our parents, not some half dead woman and YOU." Magneto shook his head and turned to me.

"You look exactly like her."

I tried to punch him through the cell bars, but he backed away.

"I would have reached out to you sooner if I knew. I'm sorry."

"Reached out." Pietro shook his head. "This is not reaching out. It's taking us into captivity and forcing us to listen to your LIES."

But I think Magneto is telling the truth. Although it hurt to think, he seems a little attached to us today, protective. He wasn't torturing us, and he even said he might let us out. "Even if it WAS true-"

"It's not!"

"I know, Pietro, but if it WAS, he rejected us, so I'm rejecting him."

"He's-not-"

"Pietro," Magneto said, looking at him. "You are my son. Don't deny it, because its true. You-"

"FORGET IT. Fine. You're our dad. Now let us go so I never have to see you again."

"I thought you guys were dead! I would've-"

"Yeah, right." I said, aggravated. "I know, you would've 'reached out to us' sooner. And you wouldn't have electrocuted us daily, either."

He looked shocked at that comment. "I was helping you to control your powers! Pietro can outrun lightning and you have extreme hex powers, all thanks to that training. Now, please."

"Let us go." My voice was so quiet it wasn't hearable to even Pietro, who was right next to me, but Magneto heard it. He paused, then unlocked the cell door. Pietro held my neck so I wouldn't get whiplash and he ran us out of the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Crystal's POV

I was surprised to see Pietro come home tonight. He said he would most likely be gone for at least three more days, but the day he left was the day he came back. It was late at night, and I was asleep, when I heard the front door unlock and open, then close. I heard footsteps, weak and tired ones, walk over to the other side of the house, where Luna's room was. I got out of bed and went to the baby's room myself, to speak with my husband.

"So," I said, "what happened?" He stood there, holding Luna close to him, kissing her head. His eyes looked tired, his expression was soft towards his daughter. But he still looked like he had been angered by something earlier that day. "Did you fix Vision? Was he avenged? How is Wanda doing?" Pietro stayed quiet, focusing on Luna only. "PIETRO!" I yelled, getting mad. What wasn't be telling me? "What happened?!"

"It wasn't Wanda who visited us this morning, Crystal," he said, his voice strained like he had been yelling all day. "It was Mystique." My eyes widened in horror.

"What did she want from you?"

"She took me to Magneto. The Brotherhood hadn't touched Vision, but had me and my sister captive. And Magneto started talking with us, saying..." His voice trailed off, and I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"What did he say, Pietro. You can tell me."

"He said he was my father." I gasped, and moved my hand off his shoulder in shock.

"Was-was it true?" I said, after about three minutes of silence. "Is he your father?"

"Yes. He is."

"Pietro...why don't we go to bed now? You seem really tired."

"Crystal, didn't you hear me? I am the son of the most evil mutant in the world. You just think I can sleep this off?!"

"I didn't say that. I think-you can use some sleep. Both of us can."

"I won't be able to."

"Then just lay down. I will be right next to you. I'm here for you, and I will always love you, no matter who your parents are." He remained silent for a while, holding Luna closer.

"Do you think-am I a good father?" My heart hurt a little.

"Of course! You are an excellent father, Pietro."

"Do you think that she'll still love me, even after knowing who my father is?" Tears were even in my eyes now.

"Are you really worried about that?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"I want my daughter and I to be happy. I want us all to be a good family." I nodded.

"We will be. Luna loves you now, and will only love you more growing up. You just have to be there." He smiled, and whispered "I will always be there for my little girl" and put her into her crib. The two of us went into our bedroom and he lay down. I held him in my arms, close to me, the way I did when he was healing after fighting the Sentinels. It was funny, because he fell asleep faster than I did, despite his prediction that he wouldn't be able to.

And, when I woke up, he was still in my arms, sound asleep. At 12:34 AM. I got up to eat breakfast, because I was absolutely starving, and he woke up instantly.

"Good morning," I said to him, kissing him quickly. "I'm going to make breakfast. What do you want?" He didn't have to answer that.

"Breakfast sandwich," both of us said at the same time, and I got to work making one for him. It was like a home made Egg McMuffin, and he absolutely loved them.

"How're you hanging in there?" I asked him, and he nodded. It was all he could do; his mouth was completely full. "You know, you can eat it in more than one bite, Pietro. You don't have to stuff it all in your mouth at once."

"I know," he said, after he had swallowed it. "It's faster to eat it that way."

"It always has to be faster." I said with a laugh, and I hugged him. "We should go visit Wanda and her family today. She could probably use some support after yesterday." He nodded.

"We can bring Luna, too? Wanda loves playing with her."

"Of course we can bring Luna. Why don't you call her and make plans?"

"Okay." He got up to call his sister, and I finished breakfast. "Wanda? Hi. Do you want to do something with the families today?...okay...okay. She wants to know when."

"How's 4:30?"

"Is 4:30 okay?...Great, see you then. Bye."

"Okay. So, do you want anything else for breakfast?" Again, I knew what he was going to say.

"Another breakfast sandwich," we said in sync again.


	12. Chapter 12

Pietro's POV

After breakfast, stuffing my face with breakfast sandwiches, the memories started getting to me. My heart hurt. A lot. I had the worst possible father in the world. Then, even though it was past noon, I curled up in bed again and fell asleep. I could never have too much sleep. It's the only way to escape him.

_"Go faster!" Magneto barked. _

_"I'm trying!" I yelled, angrily. "I can only move so fast!" He went up to me and grabbed me by the neck. _

_"If I have to MAKE you run faster, then I will. Do I have to?"_

_"N-no sir I can try harder."_

_"Good boy. Now RUN!" I kicked off and zoomed around the room, cutting through the air. I felt my heart racing, faster then a normal person could survive. "FASTER!" He yelled, and I obeyed. I was moving so quickly that I couldn't see. I couldn't blink, either, and my eyes had dried out from the speed I was going at. At this rate, I could outrun an airplane. A metallic wall formed around me suddenly, and I quickly avoided it before it could completely hold me there._

_"FASTER, BOY!" _

_"I CAN'T! I don't care WHAT you say, but I CAN'T GO ANY FASTER!" Magneto looked furious at me. _

_"Yes you can. Quicksilver, I want you to run out that window, up to the front door, climb up the roof, go down the chimney, then run back down here in three seconds."_

_"I-I can't-" _

_"Yes you can." He leaned in to me, his shadow covering me, and I was absolutely terrified. "Run so fast that your head hurts, that it feels like your heart is beating so fast it might burst. Don't even THINK, just run. You. Can. Do this. Now go. I'm timing you. Ready. Set. Go." _

_The scene played through, obeying Magneto, coming back a half a second too late, and being brought to a room to get electrocuted. As usual. But, this time, I avoided the manmade lightning he always summoned. He smiled, and instead chained me up to get whipped. From that day on, I could outrun the lighting, and I had another punishment. I saw the whip come at me, and I woke up._

"Pietro, are you...okay?" Crystal was sitting next to me, looking worried and slightly hurt.

"No," I said, "I never will be. The memories...they came back. I blocked them out, but when I was there I saw that room and now they're back. They're KILLING me, Crystal, they RUINED me. And every time I think of those days, I remember the cruel man who tortured me for not being good enough. And now I learn that he's my father." I sobbed into Crystal's shoulder silently, trying to get myself together. She held me close, and I wanted to stay there forever.

Then she let go of me and looked me straight in the eyes. "You're going to be okay. This won't last forever, the pain won't, the horrible memories won't. If they don't, then I will help you deal with them. Now, why don't we go over to Wanda's a little early? We might as well, it might help you." I nodded, and we went, all three of us, to my sister's home.


	13. Chapter 13

Wanda's POV

It was awful, because it was true.

He was our father.

I remember now.

Sometimes I have memories from my childhood after the truth comes out, like when I saw the room across from my cell. And I remembered him, holding me and Pietro as babies, in a box, and giving the box to a gypsy family. The couple who raised us. Our family. I don't remember more than that, but I do remember after he brought us to the Brotherhood.

He would "train" is to control our powers. If I would use them too much, I'd get sick and Pietro would take care of me. If we weren't doing good enough, he's punish us, usually electrocuting us. And I remember the day he sent me to the Institution, which was full of sadness. I wasn't with my twin. We were separated.

Soon, of course, I escaped that place. I made myself use my powers as roughly as I could, and I blew up the place. Then I ran for it to find Pietro, and we decided to leave the Brotherhood the moment we got the chance. We joined the Avengers, and it all led up to the beginning of this mess.

It took years before we got to present-day.

Pietro and Crystal came early, with my favorite little girl in the universe. The day went on as usual, but it seemed a little more sad, a little hushed. We ate lunch, and they stayed for dinner. It was a full day that they were over, but nothing warmed up that much. It was all cold still, because of last night. The only one who was actually happy was Luna, who, did I mention, was my favorite little girl in the universe? Well, she is. She's active and playful and hyper and...exactly like Pietro. But cuter. And little. She's absolutely beautiful. The first time I saw her, I started crying like crazy. She adores her parents, and me and Vision, too. Luna finds good in everyone. I can already tell by seeing her reaction to meeting new people.

There's one person she can never find good in. Her heartless grandfather. Who, she will never meet. I don't think anyone would allow it. What a cruel thing to do, to introduce them. Magneto doesn't DESERVE to meet Luna. I'm sure Pietro and Crystal would agree.

But I'm not going to bring him up today. He's already caving in on our minds, terrorizing us with memories, torture, and simple hatred towards him. We aren't free,and we never will be.

My father. The terrorist. The mutant. The enemy.

The cause to this terrible effect.

The problem.


	14. Chapter 14

Pietro's POV

Years have gone by since the day that Magneto claimed us as his children. It is always somewhere in my head, but I try to keep it buried too deep for me to think about.

There's something else for me to think about.

Crystal.

Johnny.

Me.

What had happened?

One day, we all met. By accident, of course. We were in the same room. And Crystal claimed that she didn't know who she loved more. WHAT?! She is MARRIED to me! We have a six-year-old DAUGHTER! It's way too late for her to be thinking about her ex-lover Johnny Storm.

This guy is the player type. He's rude and annoying and just a plain jerk. Yet he's more than angry at Crystal for her not knowing who she loved more. She simply took a break. From everyone. It's just her and Luna. Now I hardly see my daughter, because of Crystal. We just never talk.

And I found out that people were plotting to kill Wanda because of her unstable powers. I ran to her and warned her, then convinced her to do something that I now truly regret.

"Wanda, you need to make an alternate reality. One where Magneto rules, but all the mutants get their greatest desires. They can't hurt you there. We can be a safe, happy family, Wanda, and it will be okay. For the first time in our lives, family would be okay."

And she obeyed.

I was Magneto's perfect, obedient son who was all proper and never did anything wrong.

People regained memories. They blames Magneto. But he found out what I'd done, made my sister warp reality.

It had been too fast for existence.

I guess that's what death is.

What happened about three years ago? Only the people themselves can tell you.


	15. Chapter 15

Magneto's POV

I woke up at 7:54 AM. It was early for some people, but very late for me, so I was rushing to get ready, eat breakfast, get dressed for the Brotherhood meeting later that day. After eating, I went to get dressed. My suit was gone. So was my helmet. I rummaged through my dresser, my closet, everywhere I could think of. Then my door opened.

"Father? What are you doing? You've made a mess!" Pietro was in my doorway, wearing a suit. "Are you looking for something? Perhaps I can help you." He walked in and started to go through the mess, and asked me what I had been looking for.

"I-I don't remember." I said, thinking hard.

"Well, was it a suit or something? You really tore apart your closet and dresser."

"I don't know, Pietro."

"Then at least let me help you clean this up. Maybe when you're cleaning up the mess you can remember-"

"Pietro! Just...shut up. I'm trying to think." Disappointedly, he walked away. Not fast, like usually, but slowly, sadly. Wanda walked in after a few minutes, maybe a half an hour. She sat down on my bed.

"Father, you have to stop snapping at Pietro like that, it really brings him down."

"He talks so fast, it's really distracting and it makes my head hurt."

"When you say things like that when he's trying to help, you make his heart hurt. Father, as ruler of the world, you probably have extreme headaches and pressure on you all the time. Maybe if you settled down, and focused more on your family, you would feel a little more relaxed and it would make things easier." I shook my head.

Ruler of the world.

I remember that now.

How did I forget that?

"Father! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, of course, Wanda. Just...thinking some more." She stomped away.

"That's what I was saying, that you should think less, it would help!" I wanted to get things straight with her, but I couldn't. I still had another thing to straighten up: my room.

You would THINK that as ruler of the world I would get all sorts of man servants to do that for me, but no.

Oh yeah, I do.

I called for them and they quickly did the job, and I went to talk to my daughter, but another daughter was in front of me.

"Father! What's the matter?" Lorna said, looking worried. "You look like you bear bad news. What is it? Is a rebel group rising? I can call on some soldiers if you'd like."

"No, no, Lorna, it's fine. I just have to talk to your sister, I think I upset her. I wasn't listening to her." She nodded and walked down hall, going into another room to play with Billy and Tommy. My grandsons. My little grandsons. They're were such sweet children, very playful. And, they helped shape my life into the great life it is.

I walked to Wanda's room and opened the door. "Wanda? Can I come in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because...all you EVER do is think about mutants! You care about them more than your own children! Pietro was trying to help and you snapped at him, because he was talking too fast and it interrupted your thoughts on mutants. Then I tried to help you to focus on family, and you weren't listening to me, you were thinking about mutants!"

"Wanda," I said, sounding a little horrified at her accusation. "I love my children, so much. And the only mutants that I'm thinking about are my dear son and daughters." She snorted.

"That's not true. I'm positive you were thinking about the whereabouts of Charles Xavier, and Ororo Monroe, and Jean Grey, and Alex and Scott Summers, and-"

"I did think about them, and I still do, but not all the time. I'm trying to be with my family, but my head just hurts today. Everything is weird. I even, for a moment, forgot that I was ruler of the world! I think I just...slept weird? Had too much on my mind? I don't know. And I'm sorry for having my head in the clouds. I'm sorry."


	16. Chapter 16

Wanda's POV

"Im sorry."

I hesitated, then opened the door. "I'm sorry too, Father. I love you." I wrapped my arms around him in a big hug, and he was startled. As usual. He just doesn't know how to bond, really.

I walked into Pietro's room to check on him, and he was asleep. At 3:00 PM. Typical depressed Pietro. I picked up his blanket from off the floor and went to put it over him, then stopped.

His neck. He always does that with his neck.

When something's bugging him while he sleeps, his neck goes in this awkward painful position and he wakes up with a sore neck. I get swallowed by pity seeing him. Poor thing. He tries so hard but gets so little in return: the words "shut up" from his father and a sore neck. I sat down on the side of the bed and sat him up, fixing his head in a more comfortable position. When I let go of it, his head went sideways and he fell off of the bed before I could catch him.

He yelled out in surprise, and got up, rubbing his head. I giggled and pulled him into a hug. This time, the person I hugged wasn't surprised. He was used to things like that, comforting things.

"Pietro, Father really doesn't mean to upset you, you know that, right?" He nodded, unable to speak. "He really does love us. He doesn't know how to show affection towards others." We sat there for a while, and he finally spoke.

"I just wish he could actually be there for me. That he can speak to me in a non-reprimanding voice."

"I know, Pietro. Im going to help him focus on family. It's okay. For the first time ever, family is going to be okay." He looked at me groggily, and I smiled.

He had said that to me, trying to convince me to create this reality.

My poor, poor brother. He gave up that life for this lousy one. He could've worked it out with Crystal. He could've been with her and Luna. I would've been dead, but he'd move on to his family life, his happy life. Instead it got me this family life. I loved it, but he couldn't be more miserable.

I wonder who else remembered the REAL reality.


	17. Chapter 17

Logan's POV

...and I "put my claws away," as Jean would say.

"Great fight simulator, right?" She asked excitedly. I nodded in agreement.

"Where did you get it?"

"Hank made it. He's the only science genius around here. Well, the best one, anyway. Who were you fighting in the simulation?"

"Magneto." She looked startled.

"You...were practicing fighting our king?" What? King?

"Magneto isn't a king of anything, Jean."

"Yeah, he is. In fact, he's the ruler of our world. Is he not kind enough? I think he is, kind enough for us not to revolt against him. Still, he's a bit rude sometimes...that's no reason to-"

"Jean! Do you remember ANYTHING about our shallow past with him?"

"There was no shallow past, Logan. He's always been ruler in my lifetime." Hmm. This is really strange.

"Jean where are we?"

"In the simulator room."

"No, where ARE WE?"

"In Xavier's new school, come on Logan, you've been working here for years!" I took a look around. The place was pretty high tech. There was, however, something different about the place from the original school: there were no Xmen uniforms, anywhere.

"Where are our uniforms?" I asked her.

"What uniforms?" I rubbed my head.

"Do you know what the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is? And who's in it?" Jean looked at me.

"Logan! Stop playing around! There is no "Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, only the mutants here and the royal family!"

"Is...Mystique here? Or Toad?"

"Who?"

"Raven and Todd. They're members of the Brotherhood."

"Oh, Raven and Todd! Yes, of course they're here. Where has your mind been in the past several years?"

In reality, I thought.

In reality.

This is an alternate reality.

And I remembered the real world.

"I've gotta go," I said, and I started running off to find more people who remembered.

"Logan, where are you going?"

"To find some people, I'll be back later."

I ran out to as many buildings I could think of, and after seven of them, I just sat down on a bench on the sidewalk, then Clint Barton ran by and sat down next to me. I looked at him.

"By any chance do you remember a real reality where Magneto is evil and stuff?" He smiled at me.

"So I'm not alone," he said, relieved. "I think it was Magneto," he said, sounding sure of himself. "You know. Giving himself power by creating an alternate reality." I nodded.

"That's a good theory. Should we destroy that bub?"

"After we talk to him and make sure it was who we thought it was. Then, yes, if he refuses to change it back, you can destroy that 'bub'"

We walked to his home, ready for a confrontation.


	18. Chapter 18

Magneto's POV  
I was sitting at my official-looking desk in my extremely comfortable spinning chair, just twiddling my thumbs, when my man servant, Georgio, told me I had visitors. I sat up a little, and pretending that I was doing something useful. Then Logan and Clint walked into the room.

How did I know them?

No idea.

But I definitely did.

Mr Magneto," Clint said, angrily.

"It's...just Magneto."

"Naw, pretty sure it's Mr Magneto. Anyway, I'm mad at you. We both are. And do you wanna know WHY we're mad at you?" I looked at him funny.

"No, but I do know you from somewhere, have we met before?"

"Bub, cut the act! We know you created this." Logan barked.

"Created what, exactly?"

"This alternate universe we're in right now." My eyes narrowed at him.

"This is reality, 'bub'" I said, mocking him.

"Not really. Do the words 'helmet' 'brotherhood' and 'terrorist group' mean anything to you?"

"Well a helmet is a protective head gear, a brotherhood is a group in unity fighting for a cause, and a terrorist group is a group of people that-"

"No. What about the names Mystique, Toad, and Wolverine? Or Phoenix, and Colossus? Professor X? Iceman? Rogue?" Where did I know those names from?

Then I remembered.

""Wait. What just happened?! I-I didn't remember, but now I do. This isn't real, what happened?" They looked surprised.

"He's telling the truth, Logan, he has to be. Did you see his reaction? We must have triggered his memories." Clint looked at me seriously. "Do you have any ideas who did this?" I thought hard.

"No," I said, "but I will think about it and let you know if I come up with anything. And you will do same." Logan nodded once, and the two of them were gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Magneto's POV

I woke up sweaty and scared. I knew who caused this. It all fit together.

Who had been worrying sick about his sister and would have done anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to protect her? Who would have, even, made her warp reality to get what he wanted?

I had a lump of guilt stuck in my throat, you know the feeling. I was also uneasy, and I knew what to do. Then I had my man servant call Clint and Logan and tell them to come over.

They were at my home a half an hour later, ready to hear the truth.

"It was my son," I said, sadly. "My Pietro. He didn't want them to kill Wanda so he made her warp reality. Now we are in trouble. I'm in trouble. And, most especially, the mutants don't have freedom they deserve. This is going absolutely terrible, and its his fault!" Clint looked at me sympathetically.

"What are you going to do about it? Confront him?"

"No," Logan said, "he won't remember. I'm sure of it." I nodded.

"But I have a plan.

"What is it?" Clint asked excitedly.

I was silent, then said, "If I fill the Sentinels with metal, I could control them and..." My voice trailed off. "I could send them on him." I said after at least a minute. Then he whole room was silent.

"That's awful," Clint said, "but it has to happen."

"For the mutants," I said, and they left me to do it.


	20. Chapter 20

Wanda's POV

Lorna brought home a cat.

A cat.

"Look at how cute and fluffy he is! I love him!" She cooed, holding us the Persian for all of us to see. "He's got a grumpy cat face! BUT MORE FLUFFY! Ooh, can I get him a little collar that says 'this is my smile' on it?!"

"Lorna-"

"I should go look online now! No, wait...I'm going to the store! No. No I will make it myself. A personalized collar for my kitty!"

"Lorna."

"Maybe I should put a little bell on it. And his name. Wait! He doesn't HAVE a name! I should totally get him one, now! Maybe Gustavo, or Sebastian, or something like that."

"LORNA!" I screamed, finally getting her attention. "I was trying to read." She snorted.

"I remember when I used to read for enjoyment. Now I have my kitty to play with!"

"Did you even ask Father before adopting him?"

"I left a note."

"Did he respond?" She was silent, then walked away. I put down my book anyway, to talk to Pietro. He's been really quiet lately, and I feel bad. I walked into my room and he was gone. I also walked into Father's room. Also gone.

"Lorna, where are the boys?"

"Playing downstairs."

"No not my boys, Father and Pietro."

"Oh. They went for a walk I think, to talk or something." I shrugged and turned on the news.

"-and he has breaking news! Some of the old Sentinels have been woken up, and seem to be controlled by someone. Is that even possible? But yeah. Nobody seems to be willingly help. Nobody. They're just hiding away, to stay safe. Pretty sad, if you'd ask me. Especially with all the mutants out there, who have powers. Although, Sentinels were made to destroy mutants... Anyway they're attacking several civilians going for walks, mostly average humans, but also seem to be chasing this mutant here."

I gasped, and ran over to the site. Pietro.

When I got there, I saw it happen before I could do anything. Father was manipulating the Sentinels, and it came towards him. He dodged it several times, and even did some damage to them, but alone he was no match.

I saw the Sentinels knock him over, and another pick his foot up and stepped on him. A giant one. I squealed, that was all I could do, I was too shocked to scream or speak. Magneto called off the Sentinels and they walked away, and I rushed over to his side. Tears were streaming down my face as I sat him upright in my arms, his lifeless body like a ragdoll. I sobbed and kissed his head. No. Nonononononono. Pietro can't be gone. That's not supposed to happen.

A shadow came over me. "It had to be done. For the mutants."

"I WAS RIGHT! YOU CARE ABOUT MUTANTS MORE THAN YOUR OWN CHILDREN!" I pushed my father hard and punched his jaw, and he just quietly bent down next to Pietro. I got back down and held him again, this time protectively. Away from his killer.

"Wanda, I want to hold my son in my arms, once. Please just let me hold my son." I looked at him. He had never really held us as babies. He'd never even hugged Pietro. But he killed him.

"This is your son, Erik." I said, using his first name, rejecting him as my father. "You will never lay a finger on him. Never did, never will. My hatred towards you is-is...infinite!" I cried over my brother as Magneto walked away.

It came a few hours before old friends piled into my home. People who had suddenly remembered. They came to comfort me, and I said nothing. Mutation is pain. I knew that. And it was also the damage that Sentinels cost. Mostly mutation. I could practically see Pietro, urging me.

Should I? It will be a very bad thing. But I could bring my brother back, then we can live, away from all this terror. It might, however, mean that I will never see him again if he won't forgive me.

" I'm sorry," I said, then everybody turned to me. And I said it, quietly, but loud enough for it to be heard, then prepared to use my powers to warp another alternate reality.

"No more mutants."


End file.
